Love is everything
by Galloth
Summary: When Draco Malfoy came to the Weasley family for protection, they decided that scum like Malfoy should not pollute the world, sending him back to the Voldemort for torture. What they did not know, was the reason of Draco's change.


I do not own any rights about this characters and I did not made any profit from this story.

Love is everything

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her room. It was about ten o'clock in the evening but she was not in her pyjamas. She was dress completely in the black. It was hard to find black close because her parents does not approve of the color. It reminded them deatheaters. But black clothes was essential to her plan. She took a cloak from the closet. She did not have any black one so she tried to change colour of the cloak magically. To her own surprise, the spell worked on the first try. She looked around her room wandering if she will ever saw it again. She sighed and went to the photos on the wall. She took one with the whole family on it and break it's frame. Than she folded the paper and put it in the cloak. Then she turn and quietly walked to then kitchen. When she was near the floo, she stopped to listen if anybody hear her. When she was sure she is alone, she entered the floo and whispered "Malfoy Manor".

It surprised Ginny, that nobody guarded the floo but than she felt the Manor's magic. She hardened herself against some painful magic or at least loud scream of the alarm. Suddenly, all magic was gone. She felt only warm from the ring on her left hand and she remembered what Draco said when he gave her the ring "As long as I shall live, you will always be part of me my beloved." She never think about his words. She was so happy at that moment, so blissfully in love. But now, his words receive a new meaning. She smiled to herself "That will increase my chance". Ginny knew that she had to act quickly. She cast hiding charm on herself and quickly move out of the floo.

It took almost an hour before she found the right room. The manor was probably even bigger than Hoghwards. Two deatheater were guarding the enter into the room but Ginny was sure. She could feel the presence of the concentrated dark magic beyond these doors. She breathed and stop the hiding charm.  
"Announce me!" she commanded the deatheaters in calm voice trying to sound confident. Both deatheaters stared at her in shock. Her bright red hears obviously told them who she was and Ginny was starting to fear, that instead of having audience with lord Voldemort, she will end in the manor's dungeons. She knew that from the beginning, but what other choice she had? Her mind conjured cruel laugh of her family from this morning and her face immediately hardened. "What are you waiting for." she hissed at the deatheaters. Much to her surprise one of the guard opened the door and disappear in the room. Other one looked at her with the hungry eyes and than smirked. "What are filth as you doing here?" Ginny decided to ignore him and instead concentrated on her hard face. She knew that the smallest mistake on her part could kill her but there was no way back. Even if there was she would not use it. She could not leave him.

The door opened again and the strong voice resonated in the room "Miss Ginevra Weasley". Ginny entered room and marched to the dark lord's throne without so much as a look around. She fixed her eyes on the hideous figure of the lord Voldemort and concentrated on her neutral face. When she was about twenty feets from his throne, she kneeled "Dark Lord!" and looked to the ground waiting for the sign that the dark lord was listening. She hear the whispering around the room. Deatheaters were surprised that the young bloodtraitor knows how she should behave in the presence of their lord and probably even more surprised that she acted according to the knowledge. She waited almost a whole minute before Voldemort spoke:  
"Well Miss Weasley, what brings you here?" Ginny looked up at him but did not stood up.  
"First, allow me to give you a small present. As a thank that you are willing to her me out." she slowly took a book from the pocket and hold it in the hand pointing towards Voldemort. One of the deatheaters standing next him made a few stepos and took the book. "I charmed the book to contain everything which will be said in the Burrow, place where Weasleys live. They are all member of the Order of Phoenix and they frequently discuss their planes at the Burrow. I hope you will find it useful" the sounds of the pure shock circulated the room. Even Voldemort himself looked shocked. But he quickly recovered.  
"That is a very nice present, miss Weasley. But it did not answer my question." he spoke with the small hint of the impation in his voice. It was obvious, that the youngest Weasley wanted something from him. Something so valuable, that she was willing to betray her own family. But he did not know what it was and that was something he did not like.  
"I came her, to offer my services to your cause. To be allowed to fight at your side against mudbloods and muglelovers." she responded. But Voldemort was not fooled. He was able to hear small pause before the insulting names and understood that Ginny was not a real supporter of the cause. However, Voldemort was not fool. He looked around the room on his deatheaters. Nobody was there because they would love him. Every deatheater serve him for his own selfish reasons. Some serves because of the fear, some for the power, others served for they sadistic pleasure. He was proud, that he know these reasons. He know about everyone of his servants and this knowledge was the source of his real power. He was not dark lord because of his extraordinary magic or brilliant strategic thinking. He was a darklord, because he know how to push people to serving him. Lord Voldemort wave his hand and almost all deatheaters quickly left the room to give them a privacy. When the door closed, dark lord spoke again:  
"Cricio" his voice was bored but that obviously did not lessen the power of the course. Ginny never felt such pain in her live but she refused to cry. Her body shaked uncontrollable on the floor but she made no sound. When the course stopped, she immediately tried to put herself into the kneeling position again. She made it on the second try.  
"Do not lie to me child!" Voldemort continued as there was no curse at all "I asked for the reason why did you come here. You may be willing to serve me but you did come for different reason. I want to know the reason."  
Ginny paled. This was certainly not according to the plan. That is if sneaking to house full of enemies to be with your lover could be considered as a plan at all. She desperately tried to think what she should told to the dark lord. "I am waiting" Voldemort hissed.  
"Malfoy" Ginny whispered "I came because of Draco Malfoy" and than, suddenly all her fear of the dark lord was gone and she started speaking, not really cared what will happened next "You have him in your prison. I know that because my own family send him to manor this morning tied by charm. They figured out he was trying to betray you and though that you would harm him more than they could. But what they did not figured out is the reason he was doing it. He did it because of me. He did not come to serve order, he came to be with me. But they send him away. So I cam to be with him. I came to plead for his live and freedom. Please let us be together and we will serve you." Ginny was at the verge of crying now. The memory of this morning was simply too much to bear. She could see her beloved family thinking about all possible tortures for her lover. Something in her snapped. "I love him. More than anything in my live. And they just send him here to meet his dead. They spoke about their morals about their big ideals but when it come to the actions, they are as prejudiced and cruel as deatheaters. Only that they denying it. I already missing them but I know that my live is tied to Draco's. I may miss them when I leave them but I die if I will not be with Draco. He is like my sun. Everything is circling around him, without him, the whole world will break a part." Ginny stopped speaking. Only now she realised to whom she is speaking. "I will bring the boy" cold voice of Beatrix Lastrange interrupted silence after Ginny's speech. Voldemort was lost in his own thoughts to answer her but she obviously did not wait for answer as she was already marching out of the room. It would shock Ginny, if she was able to think about things. But right now, she was only able to cry at the injustice of the world. She just wanted to live her live with the men she loved. Why it had to be so difficult? They always kept their relationship secret because of the fear what Lucius would do, if he know. It never occur to her, that her own family would do anything drastic. Yealing yes, but sending tied Draco to the Dark lord for the punishment?  
Suddenly Ginny hear the familiar steps and few seconds later, the strong arms hold her. "What are you doing here, stupid girl? Do you want to be killed?" Ginny had to smile when she recognised Draco's melodic voice. "Draco." she wrap her own arms around him. "I came to be with you." she totally forgot that there were other people in the room. Until someone clear his throat. Voldemort's face was a mix of disgust and thoughtfulness. "I hope, that for the next time you will find some private place for such disgusting behaviour." he hissed. If Ginny was not kneeling at the floor and being held by Draco she would definitely fall on the ground. Next time?  
"Both of you should remember, who gave you real freedom. Do not forget, that is was me, who allowed you two to live together and serve me well because what I give I can take away." Voldemort's wand touched Ginny's left hand and the dark mark started appear. It was slow and painful process but Ginny did not feel any pain. She was in the arms of her beloved and that was all that mattered. She knew that she could be cruel deatheater as long as she could return to his loving hands. She knew that she will never kill in the name of the Voldemort, but she will kill and torture in the name of her love.

Voldemort was looking and the young powerful couple and was as close to happiness as he could be. Not because of their own happiness but because of the unexpected way things turned. He already give up hope that Draco will ever become more that average deatheater who fight only because he has nothing better to do. But now, Draco will fight for his Ginevra. He will do everything in his power to bring the light down because if he fails, he will lose his Ginevra. And Ginevra will fight for her Draco. In the name of their love, they will fight his battles. And Voldemort was not interested in whose name they will do the killing as long as they will kill his enemies. He was thankful to the Weasley's because it was their prejudices against Malfoys that sent these two into darkness. Than the irony struck him and he almost smiled at it.


End file.
